Bake the Halls with a mutated pancake
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: It's Christmas Eve at the Smash Mansion. Our five heroes decide to cook breakfast, worrying three girls, and the Master Hand. Follow our heroes and a mutated pancake as they try to make breakfast. A bit less than slight IkexZelda, LinkxLyn, MarthxSamus


**This is a special fan fic because it's past Christmas. Join the guys as they try to bake Christmas Breakfast. Why? They want to give the girls a break from caring for everyone, well some anyways. Anyhoo, Let's get started**

**OneWingedHeron53 presents**

**Bake the Halls**

It was late Christmas Eve. It was quiet, well not exactly quiet. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S NOT BAKING POWDER" A shout came from the kitchen, but it can be noticed as Ike's voice. Outside laid the girls, Zelda, Samus, and the assist trophy, Lyn. They were told to go sleep and relax, but the thought of the guys able to make the whole mansion explode, made them stay awake otherwise. They sat around the coffee table in the Living Room playing Go Fish with a deck of cards. In the kitchen was Ike, Link, Marth, Sonic, and C. Falcon, they offered to bake breakfast for the next Christmas day, they were confident that they could do it. They asked the Master hand for permission to do so, well twisted his...arm, uh...fingers, so they could do it. If I recall, this is how it started.

6 hours ago, yes six hours

It was 10 o'clock, almost time for the smashers to turn in. The Master Hand thoughted to himself. His nightgown was already put on, which was really just a glove. He was about to lie on his bed, when he heard a knock. He grumbled about how people always come knocking when you lie down. "Crazy, if that's you, I'm going to beat you with Rock, Paper, Scissors so bad, you'll feel the pain for the next few days" He shouted, floating towards the door, knowing his brother was...sensitive about losing against that game. He opened the door, and saw no one, "Damn Pranks" He muttered, closing the door. If he looked lower, he would've noticed that five people were walking in silently, as if they knew that Master Hand would be looking up instead of down. Master Hand continued his mumbling and lied down, palm up, and tried falling asleep.

On top of his bed head laid the five figures, "Ready?" Called one to all of them, "Ready" The others answered, "I'm hungry" Replied an older males voice. They all jumped at once, landing on the Master Hands palm, causing him to make an oomph sound. "What the-?" M. Hand shouted in suprise, seeing the five figures as Ike, Link, Marth, Sonic, and C. Falcon. "You better give me a good reason for me not to crush you by clenching my fist" He threatened, but they all only smiled. Which made you look at them awkwardly. Ike was the first to speak, "We were just thinking..." He replied still having the smile on his face.

Out in the hallway

A couple of girls were walking. They were passing the Master's room, They could be seen as Zelda, Peach, Samus, Lyn, and Jigglypuff. As all girls do, they were gossiping, although some of them could do without it. They were just in front of the door, when they heard. "YOU WHAT?!?!" They heard the shout, thinking it was just another arguement with Crazy doing things without asking The Master's Permission. They were about to continue, when the door slammed open, knocking Zelda, Peach, Samus, and Lyn to the side. Poor Jigglypuff got squashed by the door and the wall. They were wondering what caused that when the Hand came out, "Don't interrupt me again" He shouted, and tossed five figures out making them splatter on the wall. The Master closed the door, revealing a rather flat Jiggly, expanded due to all the roundness she has. She popped back into her usual form and skipped over to the girls like as if nothing happened. The girls got up and looked where the Master tossed the figures, "What did they do now?" Zelda asked as if they were troublesome to the Master when it came to holidays

They inspected the five figures on the walls, they were stuck inside the holes that they created when the Master tossed them hard. "I think he said okay" Marth replied, as if they were not in pain. "Sweet, now how do we get out?" C. Falcon asked, trying to struggle to get out. "Hey, Zelda, get us out" Link asked Zelda, and she used Din's fire to blast them out. It took a while, but it was over after a few yelps in pain, and five blackened figures stood straight. "Mind telling us what you did to upset the Master?" Samus asked crossing her arms. "Well, we asked the Master..." Sonic replied.

It was outside the mansion, all was calm. "YOU WHAT?!?!" Not exactly calm now. The three girls shouted, causing the birds to fly away from the forest, which was 5 miles away. The snow fell off trees and piled on the poor bunnies in their rabbit holes. Back inside the mansioned, Zelda, Lyn, and Samus had the...suprised or threatened expression on their faces. Peach was clueless as usual, and Jigglypuff showed no concern. "We asked the Master if we could cook Christmas Breakfast" Sonic repeated the answer. "Now you girls can relax and let us guys cook" Link added, and started to walked off. "But..." Zelda hesitated, "Don't worry, we have skills in cooking" C. Falcon added, walking away too. "But..." Samus too, hesitated. "Just sit back, go sleep and you'll wake up with a beautiful table in the morning" Marth added, with him leaving as well. "But..." Lyn tried to talk, "We'll be fine" Ike replied, already walking away. "But..." All three girls tried to talk some sense about it, Peach just stood not doing anything, and Jigglypuff was only prancing about.

"We'll be done in a few seconds" Sonic replied, crossing his arms. "Give or take" He added, then like a blur, he disappeared. The three concerned girls stood there expressionless. Peach said nothing, except play with her golf club, tennis racket, and frying pan. Jigglypuff just stood, twirling her microphone around in a circle. "Maybe we should ask the Master about this" Lyn replied to the other two concerned, and they agreed. They walked towards the door and knocked on it. Peach and Jigglypuff went walking behind them.

The Master was just about to fall asleep when the knocking woke him up. "God Damn Smashers" He cursed to himself, and floated towards the door. opening it. "WHO DARES TO AWAKEN ME FROM MY SLUMBER?!?!" He shouted confidently, although Samus, Zelda, and Lyn were not showing any signs of fear. Peach crouched behind Zelda, looking over her shoulder. Jigglypuff flattened, that's what she does when she's scared. "You let the guys cook?" Zelda asked first. "What? No" Master H. replied, if he had a head, he would shake it. "They said you let them" Samus added, crossing her arms. "I thought splattering them on the wall would have answered them" Master H. replied under his breath. "Apparently not, they thought you said okay" Lyn added, looking down to her side. "Hmm, maybe you five should keep watch on them" He replied, since he was too tired and lazy to do it himself. "What are you gonna do?" Lyn asked, looking at the hand. "I'll think of something that'll save us all from food poisoning" He replied, although he can't exactly think while he's tired, so this is gonna take a while.

The door slammed shut and he floated to his bed, hoping to get some sleep now. Suprisingly, he couldn't, after the thought of about to be food poisoned, no one can sleep after that. Back to the girls, they couldn't believe that they have to...babysit the five people. Sighing, Zelda went walking, "Suppose we better get going to see what they're doing". The other two nodded, and Peach went to go to her headquarters to sleep, meaning she's not helping at all. Jigglypuff just stayed flattened in front of the Master's room, again, not helping as well.

They later arrived at the kitchen where they heard a lot of banging and drilling. "I thought they were baking, not building" Lyn thoughted out. Zelda opened the door and saw them with saws, and mechanics that only Sonic and C. Falcon would know how to use, making Ike, Marth, and Link kinda useless in the kitchen, only useful in figuring out how they work. Ike thought the saw was a type of blade, so he swung it around aimlessly. This was proved hard, since the handle was different then the type of blades he used. Marth was holding a drill, looking at the point of it and pulling the trigger. If it was plugged in, then he would've already lost an eye. Link was playing with the blender, turning it on and off, repeatedly. It was then he put a slice of apple in it, watching it shred to pieces. He then moved on into grapes, oranges, bananas, and eventually he filled it up with milk. Not putting on the lid, he turned it on and ended up having it splatter all over the places. was sawing a loaf of french bread in half, why he was using a saw is anyone's guess. Sonic had a chisel and hammer, and was tapping on what use to be jello, which is now mold.

"What are you guys doing?" Zelda asked, stepping into the kitchen placing her hands on her hips. The other two females soon follow. "What does it look like?" C. Falcon replied as if they knew what they were baking. "It looks like you don't know what you're doing" Samus answered back, which caused all of them to flinch. "Of course we know what we're doing" Link replied back with confidence. "But-" Zelda tried talking, but was being pushed out by Ike. "Don't worry of a thing", he replied as she was already pushed out of the kitchen door. "But-" Samus tried talking again, but she was being pushed by Marth, "Just sleep and act as if nothing happened", he replied, pushing her out of the kitchen. "But-" Lyn continued the buts, but Link was pushing her out, "What do you think we're doing? Poisoning every single person here?" Link asked, and shoved her out with the other two. "That's what we're afraid of" All three muttered quietly, but the men didn't hear them and slammed the door shut on them.

Inside the kitchen, the three men who pushed them out turned to and Sonic, "What are we making?" Ike asked, looking at the two clueless. "How the hell should I know?" C. Falcon asked shrugging. "Wait, you asked us to help you cook, but you don't even know what we're cooking?" Marth asked, stepping forward a step. "I was hoping to get idea's from you guys" C. Falcon replied, crossing his arms. "I don't know anything about cooking" Link protested, looking down. "Now what are we gonna do?" Sonic asked, taking his turn in looking down. After a while of thinking from the five men, C. Falcon snapped his fingers, causing the other four to look at him. "I'll tell you what we're gonna do, we're gonna get a cook book, put on aprons and chef hats. and make the best breakfast the mansion has ever had. Easy, right?" He explained in confidence, but it still didn't lift the other's spirits. "The apron and chef hats is the easy part, do you know how to read a cook book?" Sonic asked, tapping his foot, catching Ike's eye, causing him to look at it and bobbed his head into the rhythm. "Reading instructions are easy, just boring" C. Falcon replied back, and turned to the oven. "Let's get started" He replied in confidence, and started to look for the appropiate clothing and cook book. The others eyed each other, shrugging, nodding and all that dilly dally and went to help C. Falcon.

In the Living Room, where the three girls has been seated, instead of sleeping was worried that the men could make the mansion explode if they put whatever their little minds in, namely Captain Falcon. They tried to put their minds at ease, hoping that the guys know what they're doing. "Maybe a card game will put us at rest?" Zelda asked, and the other two nodded. They were taught how to play by various smashers, but Go Fish was what they played most, Doing a cheap shuffle, Zelda handed out five cards each, and placed the rest of the deck in the middle. "Got a five heart?" Zelda asked, starting the game, she motioned this to Lyn who handed it to her. "Got an Ace of Spades?" Samus asked Lyn, who shook her head. "Go Fish" She replied, then she carefully looked over her cards, "Got a King of Clubs?" She asked, Samus, who handed the card over. This continued on in the order of Zelda, Samus, and Lyn.

Now we are back in the present time, as the card game continued for a long time, and they were still wondering how the men were doing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S NOT BAKING POWDER!!!" The shout, loud enough to wake the whole mansion was heard. Fortunately, Most were heavy sleepers. Inside the kitchen, Link was loading Powder inside the pot on the oven, what he didn't know was that it was Gun Powder instead of Baking Powder. All five were wearing aprons and chef hats, which made most of them look stupid, namely Link. "Get behind the counter!" C. Falcon shouted, and all five jumped behind the counter and the pot exploded with the load of gun powder. The girls wondered what the person was putting inside the pot, and came the explosion, it blasted the door of the hinges and out of the living room window. "Two rooms down, 1000's to go" Lyn mumbled, not concerned about it, since Zelda and Samus told her that this happens nearly everytime the guys attempt to cook, so she gotten used to it. "What idiot put Gun Powder in the cabinet?" Link asked, getting up from the counter, and getting smacked by the heated pot, which caused him to yell in pain.

Somewhere across the mansion, three figures were watching T.V in the Entertainment Room. One sneezed all of a sudden, "Someone called me an idiot", a man's voice replied. "How do you know, Snake?" A younger voice replied, "Apparently, I think I mixed the gun powder with the baking powder, I was wondering why the bombs fizzed instead of exploding" Snake replied, looking at the two figures, which were Pit and Meta Knight.

Back to the girls, they were almost done the game and were ignoring the yells of pain coming from the kitchen. It was then they noticed the cold wind entering the room. With a broken window and snow outside, the snow rushed in, almost covering the couch that laid there. Lyn was the first to feel the cold, with her double slit dress, her hips and legs was starting to freeze. Zelda created a fire using Din's Fire, which quickly warmed up the room. Samus saw this as an opportunity to look at the other two's cards, meaning she was cheating.

Back inside the kitchen, the men were trying to get the heated pot off of Link's head. Due to all the running around Link was doing, this proved difficult. Marth took out his sword and prepared a dolphin slash. Just as Link was passing by, Marth took the time and successfully knocked off the pot. Link's face was red, not with anger or embarrassment, but the heat. C. Falcon than poured water on him to cool him down, which worked a little, but it stung more than cooling down. "What have we accomplished so far?" C. Falcon asked, ignoring the yelping Link. "So far, we've made jelly, and nearly burnt down the mansion doing so" Marth replied, looking at the list of what to make. "We're running out of time, it's almost morning" Ike replied, looking outside, since it was winter, it was more harder to tell the time by looking at the sky. He then turned to look at the jelly, which looked burnt, somehow. "Maybe we should get started on the Spiraled Eel" Link called out, recovering from the burning and stinging. The girls than dropped their cards after they heard of an electric eel about to be served. All of the men went inside the backroom, where the electric eels were being kept, inside a water tank to keep their freshness. Of course they were still alive too. The three girls proceeded slowly to the door, and placed their ears on the door.

"Easy now" 's voice was heard. Link was trying to get the electric eels out of the tank. Outside where the girls were, they were listening carefully. Just then, the lights started to flicker, even the t.v on the other side, where Pit, Meta Knight, and Snake were, started to lose reception. The girls went in, and were shocked at what they saw. No pun intended. Link's hair was frizzled up, and he seemed a bit shaky. His hat fell off, and his arm was badly scorched. "What the hell are you guys doing now?" Samus asked, still looking at Link's hair, but really, all three were trying to hide their smirk. Link was still trying to get the electric eel with his other hand, "Trying to get this electric eel out of the tank and into the frying pan" He replied, although his voice was a bit hyperventilate. He repeatedly dove his hand in and out, but only when it touched the water. The other four guys stood, watching Link trying to get the eel out. "Oh, for the love of--" Samus shouted, losing her patience. She stepped forward towards them, "I'll do it", she replied, putting her hand in, grabbing an electric eel by the tail, and pulled it out, slamming the head on the counter hard. She then held up the eel to Link, who stared awkwardly and grabbing the fish. The girls then started on their way out. "Whoever heard of an eel for breakfast?" Lyn muttered quietly, walking with the rest of the girls.

After two hours if mishaps and yelling, they finally finished. The eel wasn't really cooked, the eggs were still not cooked, the hash browns didn't look like hash browns, the bacon was raw, and the pancakes were green. The whole kitchen was a mess, but the Master could clean it up in just a snap. Crazy makes a bigger mess than this anyways. All of the males stood in awe of their...masterpieces. The girls were still waiting outside, looking tired of waiting. After they seen that they were taking off their cooking clothing, they got up and went to see how their cooking look like. "It's...not done?" Samus asked, looking at the males, who continued to look at their cooking. "Of course it's done, can you not see it?" Sonic replied, pointing at their...food. "The eel is still moving" Zelda pointed out at the eel, which was moving. "No it's not. Look, I'll even try some" Link replied, grabbing a fork and knife, and trying some. When he stuck the fork in, lightning shot out, but Link continued to cut a piece off, generating only more electricity. When he place the piece in his mouth, his hair slowly went up, and since he often ate with his mouth open, electricity can be seen everytime he takes a bite. "See, it'll shock you to see how good it is" Link replied, no pun intended. Zelda only slapped her forehead. "Get the others, we'll guard your uhh...food" Lyn replied, and the males nodded and left the kitchen.

"Guess we should never trust the guys to cook" Zelda replied, poking the eel with a fork. It was still moving, despite missing a huge chunk from it's tail. The girls only nodded in agreement. Lyn was holding a plate of eggs, she tilt it side to side, than around. Watching the eggs slide as well. Samus was observing the green pancakes, "Wonder how they got the pancakes green?" She wondered outloud. "Remember, the guys can accomplish anything that they put their little minds too." Zelda reminded Samus, who stuck a fork inside the pancake, but instead of penetrating, it went into a defensive position of spikes appearing all over the pancake. "They've done the impossible, they mutated a pancake" Samus replied, watching the...mutated pancake making it's spikes disappear. It then started to move and ate the bacon and eggs. The girls stood in confusion, Lyn putting her hand on her sword in case it attacked. Just then the Master Hand appeared, "I've gpt it girls, we'll knock the guys out before they started cooking" He replied, only to realize he was late and noticed the pancake. "What is that?" He asked, looking towards the pancake. "Somehow the guys mutated a pancake, now it has a brain and mind of it's own" Samus explained. The pancake began to growl at the Master H. who only snapped his fingers, causing the whole mess to disappear and a glass container falling on the pancake, trapping it. "I suppose Crazy would like to add this to his collection" Master H. replied, watching the pancake roaring and jumping around. It then laid still for a while, than started moving again, revealing a wet spot where it was. "Ew" The girls mutter quietly.

Master then snapped his fingers again, replacing the food to make it fully cooked. "That will save everyone from food poison" He replied, the girls looked in relief, however the pancake still remained alive. Master than took the container and took off to give it Crazy. Voices then came, laughter than rose, and complaints and grumbles of rude awakenings. It wasn't long before they entered the kitchen, it was nicely deccorated, and all the food were cooked, but the guys didn't notice and everyone sat on their seats, including the girls. After the Christmas Prayer and the Master Hand arriving with Crazy Hand, they began to eat, everyone giving praises at the guys who cooked the delicious food. Wario, King Triple D, and Bowser ate the most. After a while, the guys stood up, "Since everyone likes our cooking" C. Falcon replied, leaving some of it to the others, "We're gonna cook for New Years as well" Marth added, "Thank you everyone" Link added the third part, "Merry Christmas" Sonic added the fourth part, "And a happy New Year" Ike replied the last part, which was followed by cheers. Zelda, Samus, Lyn, and the Master Hand only remained awkwardly, the ones with eyes were wide-eyed.

**Endings**

The guys started making plans on how to make for the New Years Feast, with the girls watching carefully. Somehow they ended up under a mistletoe after the breakfast, and was forced to kiss. Marth kissing Samus, Link kissing Lyn, and Ike kissing Zelda. C. Falcon managed to get away from it, cause he accidently went under it with Peach. He's still hiding from her to this day. Sonic was to fast for everyone to catch him and force him to do it.

Crazy Hand admired his present from Master Hand. The mutated green pancake, in which he put inside his mad lab room. Along with other mutated things, including a pet rock.

Master Hand finally got some sleep after many attempts to do so, but he only had nightmares of the mutated pancake

The pancake

The pancake looked around it's new room, and growled. Just then a loaf of bread, and banana, and an Evil Bunny growled back, causing it to shut up. The pet rock then wet the carpet again.

Waaaaiiiitt. What happened to Jigglypuff?

She still laid flat in front of the Hand's Room

**Yeah, I know, a few days late. But I learned, it's better late than never. I did intend to do this right on the 24th, but I became busy after awhile, only completed little parts of it everyday. So, Review please.**


End file.
